Zongzi
Main= |rarity = R |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Tangyuan |pairs2 = |paired1 = Plum Juice |paired2 = |fa1 = Night Sparrow |fa2 = Garuda |recipe = Sauteed Mushrooms |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 770-221 BC |cn name = 粽子 |personality = Loyal |height = 181cm |likes1 = Tangyuan |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Lucien Dodge |cvjp = Sawashiro Chiharu |cvcn = Wu Lei (吴磊) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=I will do everything I can to protect those who are important to me! |bio=Extremely loyal to his Master Attendant. He is cautious and acts as an adviser to his Master Attendant. |food introduction=Zongzi is a dessert cooked with glutinous rice wrapped in leaves. It is said to commemorate the ancient poet Qu Yuan. |power = 1055 |atk = 29 |def = 11 |hp = 332 |crit = 482 |critdmg = 566 |atkspd = 1293 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion |events = *Lazy Afternoon *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |normaltitle = One Sword One Body |normal = Zongzi taps into his inner potential, increasing his own Atk by 2 and his Atk Spd by 20 for 2 seconds. At the same time, he reduces the nearest enemy target's Def by 2 points for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Shooting Swords |energy = Zongzi launches into a fierce flurry of swordsmanship, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 80 extra damage, and has 50% probability of reducing Def of all enemies by 5 for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Shooting Swords |link = Zongzi launches into a fierce flurry of swordsmanship, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 104 extra damage, and has 50% probability of reducing Def of all enemies by 7 for 5 seconds. |pair = Tangyuan |title1 = Aroma Breakthrough |skill1 = During Judging Voyage, the Aroma of all dishes entered is increased by 55 points (+5 per level) |title2 = Cater to Preference |skill2 = Increase the initial Mood of the Judge in Voyage by 3%. (+3 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |name = |contract = Destiny has been foretold. You will be my Master Attendant, and I shall pledge to follow you until the end of my days. |login = Master Attendant~ I've been waiting for you for so long! |arena = It is a bit cold here, do you feel it too? |skill = Unforgivable! |ascend = All of this is for you. |fatigue = I seem to be feeling the coldness of the river. |recovering = I'm going to rest for a little while, will you stay by my side? |attack = This time, I will protect you without fail. |ko = My sword has failed you... |notice = It is finally finished. Master Attendant, take a look. |idle1 = Master Attendant, when you went out last time, you didn't take me. I felt a bit lonely. |idle2 = My inability to resist is temptations is what I hate most about myself. In the future, I will do my best to guard against this. |interaction1 = M-Master Attendant, you cannot act in such a way, please conduct yourself with dignity. |interaction2 = Master Attendant? You called, what is the matter? |interaction3 = Being in this little boat always feels just like back then, drifting along. |pledge = I will always protect you. |intimacy1 = S-so early? Alright~ Let me quickly prepare~ |intimacy2 = I shall remain by your side every day from now on. |intimacy3 = You may not play with my sword, it is a weapon used to protect you. If it injures you, then what good is it? |skin = Mast and Flag |skin quote = The Dragon Boats look like a scene from a painting. Since you've entrusted me with this important task, I'll be sure to merit your confidence. |skin acquire = Lazy Afternoon event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. |notes = *Zongzi is related to the Dragon Boat Festival, held on the 5th day of the 5th month of the traditional Chinese calendar and corresponding to May-June of the Gregorian calendar. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Realgar Wine. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills